


Dating a Ninja

by crystalsnowflakes



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalsnowflakes/pseuds/crystalsnowflakes
Summary: Dating’s hard when you’re the future Empress of Wutai, a three-time Savior of the Planet and the Head of Espionage and Intelligence at the WRO.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Rude, Yuffie Kisaragi/Reno
Comments: 24
Kudos: 18





	Dating a Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> Started with a small idea and then word vomit happened… Again.

Yuffie resisted the urge to tug at the hem of her little black dress yet again as she strained to keep the smile on her face. She’d scared away her last three dates and she had promised Tifa she would be nice this time, although, to be completely honest, she couldn’t even remember agreeing to this date. She’d been completely sloshed after work at Seventh Heaven and had apparently said yes to the first man who asked.

She didn’t even remember she had a date until Tifa reminded her last night.

She would have preferred to be anywhere but here. Preferably drinking her night away at Tifa’s. Or even challenging Elena to a spar in the gym. Or...anywhere but on a date. But Tifa had found someone recently and it got in her head that if _she_ could find someone, then so could Yuffie.

Except Tifa didn’t realize how hard it was to date when her qualifications scared the shit out of any men that approached with a ten-foot pole.

At least her date was easy on the eyes.

“So Yuffie,” Kayden asked, his brown hair falling in front of his dark eyes, “Have you ever played the game Twenty Questions?”

Yuffie blinked and forced herself to not burst out laughing, because it was a game she used to play as a _child_ and one that she played at work nowadays, but she let out a small smile instead because _laughing at him_ would have been a no-no in Tifa’s books.

“Uh...yeah. I'm familiar with the game.” she answered. “I’ll start? What’s something interesting about you?”

Kayden grinned, “I had a small part in the newest ‘Final Fantasy’ movie. What about you?”

Yuffie didn’t even know what new movies there were. And this was where the problems always started, because people had _normal_ lives watching movies and having _conventional_ hobbies. She skipped on rooftops to stalk people for fun and played Twenty Questions as a means of _interrogation_. Something interesting about her would be how she was the future Empress of Wutai, or how she saved the world three times, but those often scared potential suitors away.

She bit her lips a little, “Uh, I ran away from home at sixteen.”

And even _that_ little tidbit of information that she found dull was often not so dull in other people’s eyes.

“Oh wow. Where’d you go?”

 _Save the world_ was what she wanted to say. But then she knew that wasn’t a suitable answer, so she’d end up saying something boring. Except with Yuffie, even when she tried to be boring, she wasn’t all that boring.

So it was a little surprising to her that she did end up enjoying the date at the end. She would never call Kayden back though, because she was sure she’d never remember which lies or half-truths she told him that night.

But when he brought her back to Seventh Heaven and tilted her face up for a gentle kiss and she felt a small flutter in her chest, she _almost_ wished that she could be normal. Except normal was boring and she had a helluva kickass interesting life.

She watched him walk around the corner and disappear and smiled a little. It had been a nice date.

Yuffie pushed open the familiar doors of the bar and ignored the crowds, choosing to sit right by the counter and sunk into the stool while cursing the dress that was riding up her thighs.

“Yuffie!” Tifa greeted, her eyes twinkling with mirth as she tracked her friend come in through the door, “How’d the date go?”

Yuffie snorted, “Great, but only cause I lied through my teeth about everything.”

Tifa patted her friend on the shoulder, “You’ll find someone who’ll accept you for who you are.”

“Teef, let’s be honest, it’s never gonna happen. How do you explain to people that I fought the war hero Sephiroth? Or that I’m the future Empress of Wutai? Or that I’m the Head of Espionage and Intelligence at the WRO? Nothing about me’s normal.” Yuffie laid her head on the surface of the bar, “Maybe I really need to give that arranged marriage a thought,” she said jokingly.

“Maybe stick to hobbies instead of actually titles?” Tifa suggested, a small smile on her face.

“Materia hunting? Pick pocketing? Or killing monsters? Which one would scare people away the least?” Yuffie huffed.

Tifa laughed heartily, “I’m sure there’s someone out there for you.”

“Mhmm,” Yuffie hummed in agreement light-heartedly, “Just because _you_ found Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome doesn’t mean the rest of us will, ya know?”

“Maybe he’s been there all along, just like Rude?”

Yuffie looked at her in mock horror, “Are you talking about Vince or Spikey? There’s only so much angst one can take, Teef.”

Just as Tifa was about to answer, she looked up as her smile widened. Yuffie groaned in misery because if Tifa smiled like _that_ that meant _he_ had arrived, and if _he_ had arrived, then so had the numbnuts.

“I need your strongest drink, Teef,” she muttered.

Tifa’s lips curled up as she poured out her drink, slid it over the counter and went on to greet her new loverboy. Except loverboy wasn't really a boy, but was a man who was bald and was maybe double Yuffie’s height.

Yuffie took a large gulp of the drink, wincing a bit because it was _strong_ . Perhaps she could finish her drink and go home and drink some more, because she knew this peacefulness wouldn't last long once _he_ arrived. So when he didn’t come and bug her within seconds of arriving, she relaxed just a bit.

When Tifa came back to the counter, her cheeks were a little more red and her lips were definitely more swollen than before.

Yuffie couldn't help but let out a small snicker, "Stop flaunting it, Teef. We _know_." She was happy for her friend, really. It was sickening how happy she was.

"Will you go on another date if he asked?" Tifa asked, humming a happy tune as she wiped the counter down in front of her, ignoring her previous comment.

The ninja shook her head, "My dates are trainwrecks waiting to happen. I only said yes to tonight because I was drunk out of my mind."

“Maybe you need to get drunk out of your mind more,” Tifa grinned.

“Trainwrecks, Teef, trainwrecks. I think you’re missing that part of the conversation. Also, that’s like one of the worst pieces of advice ever.” Yuffie grumbled as she finished her drink. “I’m gonna head out, kay?”

“So early?” Tifa looked at the clock.

“Eh…”

“Two beers, Lockhart,” Reno drawled, and Yuffie froze in her seat, biting back a retort. “Brat,” he greeted and Yuffie did a backward wave.

Tifa nodded, “Be right there.” She bit her lips as the Turk retreated back to his seat, holding back a laugh, “He was totally checking you out in your little black dress."

Yuffie chortled, “Don’t even think about it. That would be the biggest trainwreck of them all. I’m going, cause you’re clearly going crazy.” Yuffie slid the empty glass across the bar.

Tifa pulled two beers out of the fridge behind her, “Bring these to them and I’ll consider your drink paid.”

“Mmkay. You know I never turn down a free drink.”

As she sauntered over to the table the two Turks had taken over, Yuffie had to admit that Tifa was right. The redhead _was_ checking her out and she definitely felt her ego stroked by the way his gaze lingered on her legs. It wasn't until she reached the table and opened her big mouth that he'd stop staring.

"Two beers for the Turkeys!" she smirked, giving him a small wink because, yes, she had seen the way he looked at her. "Later, losers! Night, Teef!"

* * *

Yuffie didn't return to Seventh Heaven for a week and a half because Reeve had sent her to a different continent and she'd found she enjoyed the snowy mountains a little too much to return right away.

"Yuffie!" Tifa greeted kindly, "I was wondering when you'd show up next." The bar was usually quieter on Tuesdays and Yuffie made it a mission to stop in every Tuesday if she was in the area just to catch up with her friend.

Yuffie grinned, jumping into the empty stool next to the bald Turk, "Went up North and stayed for a few days to snowboard." She noticed the nice bouquet of flowers by the sink and bumped shoulder with him, "Nice work, baldy."

Rude grunted in response.

"Uh actually…" Tifa mumbled, "They're for you. They arrived on the weekend but you weren't around."

"Huh? Me?" Yuffie blinked. "Who's it from?"

Tifa read the card she had placed next to the vase, "Kayden?"

Yuffie jumped off the stool and took a big sniff of the flowers, smiling slightly. "He was nice," Yuffie murmured, "He kissed me by the door."

"Call him then," Tifa encouraged, “You must have made quite the impression. Flowers aren’t cheap around here, you know.”

"Nah," Yuffie stuck out her tongue, "Can't remember if I told him I worked at the WRO as a secretary or as a materia hunter."

Rude snorted into his drink in laughter.

"Laugh it up, loser. You don't know how hard it is to date around here," Yuffie grumbled. "It’s not my fault men are so awestruck by my awesomeness.”

"Maybe if you stick with one story, Yuffie…" Tifa admonished her friend, placing a drink down in front of her stool.

Yuffie picked up a white rose out of the bouquet and placed it behind her ear before responding, “What’s the fun in that, Teef?”

“Take notes on your phone,” Rude suggested.

Tifa and Yuffie stared at him before Yuffie broke down in giggles, “Are you giving me ideas to keep up with my ridiculous dates, baldy?! Also, where’s your annoying sidekick?” She scampered back onto the stool to take a sip of her drink, sighing in delight, “You make the best drinks, Teef.”

“Reno is working late today,” he responded.

“Oh?” Yuffie grinned, scanning the bar. “Well, since you don’t need to entertain Carrot Top, and I’m here, you two wanna get outta here?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. She knew Tifa and Rude spent most of their time together at Seventh Heaven and it wasn’t often that they could go on dates.

Tifa looked thrilled at the idea, but… “You sure, Yuffie?”

“Mhmm,” Yuffie nodded, “When’s the last time you’ve been on a date anyways? It’s still early. Go for a movie or something. At least _one_ of us should be going on dates.” She’s already finished her drink and thrown it in the tub of dirty dishes and wrapped an apron around her waist. “Go on,” Yuffie insisted, “I’m charging you drinks for this though!”

Tifa’s smile shone brightly, “Thanks Yuffie! Call me if you need me?” And before Yuffie had time to change her mind, she’d drag a thankful Rude out of the bar.

So when Reno had dragged his ass to the bar three hours later, Yuffie was already slightly buzzed, because honestly, it was the only way she could survive the boring job of a barmaid.

“They went on a date, Turkey!” Yuffie called over the bar, wincing a bit because her voice had been a little shriller and louder than she’d expected.

He’d swaggered over to the counter and before he had sat down, a cold beer was already waiting. “How much d’you drink, brat?”

“I’m charging Teef two drinks for every hour I’m working here,” she flashed him an impish grin as she glanced at the clock. “Aaaand it’s been three hours, so I’m due for another drink soon,” she said as she began fixing her own drink.

He snorted as he took a sip of his beer, “You’re gonna be hammered before they get back.”

Just as she was about to enjoy her drink, the door of the bar opened and that familiar brown hair and dark eyes walked through the door and Yuffie’s brain went into overdrive. Had she told him that she’d been the secretary or materia hunter? Or maybe a barmaid? 

“Yuffie!” Kayden called out, “I was hoping to run into you.” He paused a bit as he took in her attire and his gaze lingered on the rose lodged on her ear. “I thought you were a secretary at the WRO?”

Yuffie sighed in relief as she smiled, “I work here occasionally to cover a friend’s shift.” She saw Reno’s smirk from the corner of her eyes and she hoped that he wouldn’t burst her bubble. Her gaze drifted to the bouquet of flowers Tifa had received for her, “Thanks for the flowers. It was nice,” she grinned up at him.

“I’ve gotta go soon, but I was actually hoping we could set up another date?” Kayden asked hopefully.

Yuffie blinked in surprise because Tifa might have been right. She really must have made an impression. Except the problem now was that she lied so much on dates she no longer knew what she had said to this particular man. Rude was probably on the right track about keeping notes of her lies. “Erm…” she bit her lip with uncertainty.

And then he’d tilted her chin up _again_ and kissed her and caused those damn flutters, “I’ll come pick you up tomorrow night? Six o'clock.” And before she could even decline, he’d turn around and left, leaving her eyes wide and speechless.

How _bold_.

Reno chortled loudly from where he was sitting, “WRO secretary?”

She smacked his shoulder playfully from across the counter before draining her drink in one gulp because that had been unexpected. And if she had been a _normal_ human being with a _normal_ job and a _normal_ past, Kayden would have been a perfectly suitable date, boyfriend, or even lover material.

"What else am I supposed to say?" She groaned as she leaned backwards against the counter, her elbows supporting her weight. "He asked to play Twenty Questions and I didn't have the heart to tell him I play it in interrogation rooms."

"How 'bout being honest, yo?" Reno asked, the sides of his mouth still twitching up in silent laughter.

She glared at him, "You think I haven't thought about telling him what a kickass ninja I am? But that opens up another can of worms about some other parts of my life, none of which are _normal_."

"You sound like you're talkin' from personal experience."

She smiled wryly as she admitted, "I've scared away my fair share of dates from being too friggin' awesome." She pulled out another cold beer for him when she noticed that his was running low. He was probably going to stay until Rude returned with Tifa. "Do _you_ ever scare away your dates with your job?"

Reno smirked smugly, "We don't talk on our dates, yo."

Yuffie grimaced in disgust, "Grossness. Totes didn't need to know that."

* * *

She wore a casual green summer dress with a pair of brown sandals she'd borrowed from Tifa. She was in the middle of trying to get herself drunk for the date when Elena had arrived with the rest of the Turks and given a high-pitched squeal at the sight of her.

"Yuffie! You're all dressed up!"

Yuffie raised her beer bottle with a scowl.

Tifa shook her head in the background with an amused smile. "She's on a second date," she explained. "But she's forgotten what she said on the first date so now she’s trying to get plastered."

Elena giggled, "Stick with the same story, Yuffie."

"I'm only going on this date cause he kissed me and left before I could say no!" Yuffie huffed, but a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Oooh… Is someone getting lucky tonight?" Elena hooted with laughter as Yuffie smacked her on the shoulder lightly.

"'Lena, stop fraternizing with the enemy!" Reno scowled from the corner table.

Tifa and Elena shared a quick, knowing look.

Elena tapped her shoulder lightly, "Have fun, Yuffie. Just be yourself."

Yuffie cocked an eyebrow, "Are you telling me to steal his wallet?"

"If that's what makes you happy," the blond Turk responded with a grin.

When Kayden had stepped through the doors of the bar with another bouquet of flowers, Elena whistled unabashedly, causing both Yuffie and Kayden to blush, mostly in embarrassment. Yuffie had quickly passed the bouquet off to Tifa, who filled another vase of water for the flowers.

Yuffie tucked her hair behind her ears and with a little smile on her face, waved to her friends before being whisked away to a tiny sushi restaurant at the edge of town.

They'd shared childhood stories and had even touched briefly on where'd they been during Meteorfall and Yuffie found conversation with Kayden was smooth and easy… except for all the little notes she was typing on her phone behind her back.

He'd asked about her family, which she half-lied about, and her job, which she really lied about, and even where she met her friends…

So even though she knew she really was enjoying her time with him, she knew it was probably time to let go.

When they stood outside Seventh Heaven after their date and he'd ask for another date, she was honest.

"I like spending time with you, Kayden," she smiled slightly as he held her hand, "But it's probably not a good idea for a third date."

"Why's that?" he asked, his other hand reaching to her cheeks and tilting her head up.

She closed her eyes as he bent down for a brief kiss, once again wishing that things were _normal_ as she answered, "My life's a little... complicated."

He pressed his forehead against hers and she found that she couldn't look away. His eyes were gentle and kind and too honest. "I can't the rest of the weekday. But I'll come get you Saturday?"

She found herself unable to say no, "Mmkay. See you Saturday." Her heart was pounding erratically and she _kn_ _ew_ she didn't really have feelings for Kayden, but maybe it was just the idea that _someone_ found her attractive, even if the image she presented was a total lie.

"Urghhhhh!" She muttered to herself, torn between wanting to rejoice and wallowing in self-pity.

When she entered the bar, Tifa was missing and she could feel Reno's piercing green eyes on her. She chose to ignore him instead as she placed her head in her arms, wondering why things were just _so complicated_. 

"Looked like you had a good time, brat," Reno commented, his eyes still studying the contours of her body.

Yuffie nodded a little hesitantly, as she pulled out her phone, reading out all the little things she had lied about. 

"Were you honest?" He asked with a sardonic smirk. 

She laughed wryly, "Hell no." But she added in a quieter voice, "Wish I could be though." She wasn't sure if he heard her or not, and it didn't matter much, because this was Reno and Reno… well, he didn't care much for anyone else besides himself. So when he did respond, she was a little surprised they were still having a conversation.

"Why aren't you?"

She sighed, giving him a look, "C'mon Reno. Let's be honest. Who'd fall in love with me? We're a different breed of people from people out there. They spend their weekends watching movies, reading books. We spend our weekends watching targets, reading mission files and drinking away memories of things that we wished we could’ve never seen."

"Why do you think Teef took so long to find someone, only to end up being with _one of us_ anyways? Why do you think Rufus and Reeve are still looking for someone? We're not meant for people _out there_ ," she said as she waved her hand haphazardly towards outside.

Reno was silent for a few moments before he muttered something under his breath, "That's pretty fuckin' dark for you, princess."

She gave a short burst of laughter, "Lemme know when you find someone out there, Reno. Prove me wrong."

Yuffie hopped off the stool, "Let Teef know I dropped by to say hi and I'm making the mistake of going on another date on Saturday."

* * *

"Don't you ever have work, Turkey?" Yuffie asked as she mixed herself a drink, being careful not to spill any on her blue dress. 

He scoffed, "It's Saturday, Princess. I'm off." The bald man who was usually with him was missing and he was playing with his beer bottle.

Tifa joined them, "Another date today, Yuffie?"

"Mhmm," Yuffie nodded as she took a big gulp and grimaced a bit at the bitterness of the drink, "I'm gonna take a page out of Carrot Top's book."

Tifa looked at Reno with puzzlement as Reno shrugged his shoulders. "What does that even mean?"

"You don't talk on your dates, right? And that works pretty well, hmm?" Yuffie glanced at him, smiling.

Reno choked on his beer and spluttered as Tifa blinked in surprise.

"Yuffie..." Tifa started and then stopped. She wasn't really quite sure what to say.

"Look Teef, and you, turn around so you stop listening to our girl talk," she muttered to Reno who was brazenly listening in on the conversation. "He likes me, okay? It's nice to feel wanted, even when, let's be honest, I haven't been honest about anything. Maybe that one," she pointed lazily over to the redhead, "has a point. Talking's overrated."

"...So you think you should sleep with anyone with legs."

Yuffie frowned, "No, Teef. That's _his_ thing. We've talked. Now I'm tired of talking because I don't remember what I've said."

"...So you plan to sleep with him because you can't remember which lies you've told."

"Tifaaaaa. It sounds so bad when you put it that way," Yuffie moaned into her hands as she sat down in the empty stool beside the redhead, her glass half full.

"That's because it _is_ that bad, Yuffie. Don't you wanna find someone who knows who you are and likes you for who you are?" Tifa placed her elbows on the countertop and leaned her head onto her hands to stare into Yuffie's eyes. 

"You mean someone who knows who I am and haven't scampered away with their tails tucked between their legs? Teef, we can't all have massive boobs and attract tall, dark, handsome bald men," Yuffie sighed dramatically.

Tifa glared at Reno, who had tried to hold in a snigger and failed. "I'm just saying there might be _someone_ who _isn’t_ completely intimidated by...well, you."

“Yeah? Spikey and Vince are still...wait, where are they anyways? But regardless, too much _baggage_. Rufus is too much in love with his hair to notice anyone else and last is Reeve and Reeve is...well, my boss. And that gets complicated because then I have to let HR know, and also, I think he’s like double my age, so-”

“Holy _hell_ , Kisaragi. Do you ever _shut up_?” Reno asked harshly.

Yuffie shot a glare at the redhead beside her and was about to retort when his face grew closer and her eyes bulged out in surprise.

He’d grabbed her by the face and yanked her towards him and she struggled to stay balanced on her stool. She could feel his chapped lips against hers and she closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath, her hands reaching up to grab the hair on the nape of his neck. And then he pulled away.

“Oh, thank _god_ ,” Tifa muttered to herself as she walked away, leaving the two of them entangled in each other’s arms.

Yuffie licked her lips and couldn’t look away from his, her heart pounding as she swallowed thickly. Those lips had made her feel things that she had never felt before and all she wanted to do was grab him and kiss him again.

He brushed his mouth against hers again and again before reluctantly removing his hands from her face.

She untangled her fingers from his hair, still precariously balanced on her own stool when all she wanted was to hop into his lap. She always knew that he was a handsome man, but as she studied his face, the piercing intensity of his eyes, his chiseled jaw, it was the first time she realized how handsome he really was.

And then with impeccable timing, Kayden waltzed in with another bouquet of flowers that Yuffie passed off to Tifa. Yuffie had tried to get Reno’s attention, but the stubborn man refused to look her way before she finally left for the date hesitantly. They were on the way to a newly opened Italian restaurant when Yuffie caught sight of a park bench and she urged him to sit down with her.

She took a deep breath before letting him know that she wasn’t _actually_ a secretary for the WRO, but rather, an espionage agent who had a questionable work schedule. And that, well, she wasn’t really in Kalm at the time of Meteorfall, but had finished fighting Sephiroth and travelled back to Midgar to organize evacuations. And when Edge had been faced with Bahamut SIN, she’d been in the thick of it and she honestly didn’t really expect herself to live very long. He’d made up an excuse about needing to leave and she watched him _scampering off_ with a small bittersweet smile on her face.

So when she returned to the bar in under thirty minutes and the redhead had _disappeared_ , Yuffie was a little peeved. She was in no mood to beat around the bush. 

“Since when?” she asked the barmaid who was in the midst of mixing a drink.

Tifa gave her a sympathetic smile and slid the drink her way, “That undercover mission with the dress…”

Yuffie grimaced, because that job had given her nightmares for weeks and she had drunk herself into stupors more than once over that. “You mean the dress that even _I_ was too mortified to wear?” she asked, because it had been a _very_ revealing outfit that she had worn to show Tifa and Reno had just been in the vicinity when she removed her jacket to flash the world.

Tifa nodded, “That’s the one. He hasn’t been on a date in eight months, Yuffie.”

Yuffie blinked, “Oh _shit_. Why the hell haven’t you said anything?”

Tifa glared at her hotly, “I’ve tried! And then you’d go on a tangent about Cloud, Vincent or Reeve every. Single. Time. Or god forbid, talk about Rufus’ hair and his hair regiment.”

Yuffie gave a small chortle because it was always fun to bring up Rufus’ obsession with his hair. “Why didn’t _he_ say anything?” Yuffie asked as she rolled her eyes. That was eight months of boring dates she could have skipped.

Tifa’s gaze softened, “You’re a little bit of a firecracker when it comes to Reno, Yuffie. He said you’d know where to find him if you wanted to talk.”

Yuffie grimaced at Tifa’s comment because it was true. It was hard to find someone who could dish it and take it like Reno. And there was something about him that drove her up the fricken wall because he knew just which buttons to push.

“You gonna go?” Tifa asked.

“Is it such a good idea?” Yuffie bit her lips with uncertainty, “We kinda have a good thing going on, you know? We piss each other off and have a laugh about it, no hard feelings.”

“This is your chance, Yuffie. You’ve got someone who isn’t frightened of who you are, who already knows everything you do, who is somehow able to keep up with you. Plus,” Tifa added with a gleam of mischief in her eyes, “I saw the way you kissed each other.”

“Eep! _Tifa!_ ”

* * *

She could _smell_ the distinct scent of his cigarettes before she saw him.

Yuffie knew he came to this park often to reminisce about the sins of the past, about how things could have been different. She’d run into him accidentally when returning to Edge from the Sector Five Slums Church. It seemed like neither of them could really put their pasts behind them.

He was leaning against the slide that had a few pieces of steel beams sticking up morbidly from the moogle head. Over the years, it had become a place of memorial for all those lost in the Sector Seven Plate fall.

When he caught sight of her, he dropped the cigarette on the ground and snubbed it out with his foot. “Date over early?” he asked curtly.

As she walked closer to him, all she could think about were his chapped lips and his soft hair threading beneath her fingers. “Mhmm. Told him ‘bout my job and he pretty much got the hell outta there.”

“What an asshole,” he snorted in amusement, his arms crossed in front of him. “Why're you here, brat?”

Her brows furrowed slightly because that had been the question she asked herself as she walked all the way here. What _was_ she hoping to get out of this? But she caught sight of his lips and she could see his clenched jaw and tense shoulder. Did he really want this as much as she did?

Her hands lifted up behind his head and weaved themselves into his soft hair and he bent his head forward slightly, hands holding her sides lightly. Their breaths mingled as she stared into his fierce eyes darkening with desire. And then he kissed her, his mouth hard and unforgiving as he turned her around and pinned her against the slide and she returned his kisses wildly.

When they finally stopped kissing and opened their eyes, their foreheads were pressed together tightly, their breaths uneven.

“I’m not up for much talking tonight,” Yuffie finally whispered, a small impish grin on her face.

He brushed his lips against hers once, twice. “Good,” he responded huskily and his voice sent shivers down her spine.

“...and I don’t do one-night stands,” she added cheekily.

“I’m not interested in a one-night stand,” Reno admitted bemusedly as he trailed kisses down the side of her neck.

She let out a breathy moan as he kissed _just the right spot_. “You know we’re gonna drive each other crazy, right? And our friends. And our bosses. And-”

“Shut _up_ , Kisaragi,” Reno muttered as he captured her lips with his again.

Tifa _was_ right. There was someone for her all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
